The growing number of cyber threats and intensive usage of mobile devices in business operations creates a huge demand in practical and reliable security solutions for the mobile market. Mobile devices have been accepted for business use by every industry in one way or another. Current mobile security solutions rely on OS security features and have been proven vulnerable to cross-environment cyber risks. While hardware virtualization solutions, especially Type-1 bare-metal hypervisor technology, offer better security than pure software methods like containers, Type-2 hypervisors, and standard antivirus, Intrusion Detection Systems, among others, the Type-1 bare-metal hypervisor technology generally suffers from power consumption and performance problems, due largely to parallel execution. Also, such hardware virtualization does not offer the true physical hardware separation of the execution environments, and furthermore, a simple code mistake in the hypervisor can lead to complete system compromise.
One of the possible solutions to such risks is to simply use multiple, separate mobile devices where each device is dedicated or even locked to perform only a specific function or access and employ a restricted network or trusted user group. Despite the obvious security advantages of this approach it creates several practical, usability and management problems. The cost of, and carrying, charging and using, two (or more) devices is not convenient, and has not gained widespread acceptance in the marketplace, practical issues compounded by the fact that most users employ at least a cell phone or tablet, notepad or similar mobile device.
The present invention offers an innovative approach to these problems. Dedicated hardware such as multiple mobile devices combined into a single unit with shared touchscreen and battery provides physical hardware-isolation for security and differences in functionality, and the usability of multiple devices without accompanying power, cost and convenience problems. This especially eliminates need for enterprise management of personal apps and personal activity. The proposed architecture is furthermore optimized for use on mobile devices having limited computing and power resources.